Kingdom of Ravenna
The Kingdom of Ravenna is a large Italian Kingdom located in northern Italy where it dominates the Ravenna region within the region of Italy. The capital of the Kingdom of Ravenna is the large fortress city of Ravenna which located on a near unasailable peninsula where alongside Genoa, and Marseilles it dominates trade and naval commerse in the region. The Kingdom of Ravenna is dominated by the Italian people of whom constitute the vast majority of the population, but alongside these there are several small minority groups within the overall population in the form of Sicilians who have a sizeable population in the capital city, and the Genoese of whom dominate the eastern province of Genoa within the Kingdom of Ravennna. The Kingdom of Ravenna is dominated religiously by the Roman Catholic Church of whom they have nominated an anti-pope in opposition to the pope in Rome and this has caused them to while still being members of the Roman Catholic Church to basically be running an opposing christian branch commonly called the Ravenna Catholic Church. The Foundation of the Kingdom of Ravenna was laid by Yvonne Pullo for years but it was the event known as the Independence of Ravenna where all of her charisma and manipulations finally led to the rebellion of the Ravenna area, and their independence forming the monarchy known as the Kingdom of ravenn after they destroyed the Roman loyalists that remained in Ravenna and took control of the entire region. The Kingdom of Ravenna would instigate the event known as the Genoa Crisis where in they planned to gain control of the dutchy of Genoa within the Roman Empire, and while never directly declaring war they sent in the regular Ravenna army into the conflict and with Genoa gaining victory the Dutchy of Genoa joined the Kingdom of Ravenna. Geography History Genoa Crisis Main Article : Genoa Crisis The Kingdom of Ravenna would instigate the event known as the Genoa Crisis where in they planned to gain control of the dutchy of Genoa within the Roman Empire, and while never directly declaring war they sent in the regular Ravenna army into the conflict and with Genoa gaining victory the Dutchy of Genoa joined the Kingdom of Ravenna. Government Monarchy of Ravenna Queen of Ravenna King of Ravenna Heir of Ravenna Lords of Ravenna Italy - Kingdom of Ravenna - Internal Politics.png|Internal Politcs of Ravenna Dutchy of Ravenna Dutchy of Genoa Demographics Ethnicity The Kingdom of Ravenna is dominated by the Italian people of whom constitute the vast majority of the population, but alongside these there are several small minority groups within the overall population in the form of Sicilians who have a sizeable population in the capital city, and the Genoese of whom dominate the eastern province of Genoa within the Kingdom of Ravennna. Religion The Kingdom of Ravenna is dominated religiously by the Roman Catholic Church of whom they have nominated an anti-pope in opposition to the pope in Rome and this has caused them to while still being members of the Roman Catholic Church to basically be running an opposing christian branch commonly called the Ravenna Catholic Church. Population Population Centers Military Culture Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms